The field of use of electrical components is extensive. Many electrical or electronic devices comprise several or many electrical components as discrete or monolithically integrated components. The sustained trend toward miniaturization of electrical devices, for example, mobile wireless devices or portable computers, causes the necessity for miniaturization of the installed components. At the same time, the electrical and mechanical properties of the components cannot be worsened by the reduction in size. The requirements, for example, with respect to the signal quality, for the components often increase.
Small-sized MEMS components having good electrical properties are known from published application DE 10 2010 006 132, wherein a MEMS chip and an ASIC chip (ASIC=application-specific integrated circuit) are arranged in stacked form.
It is possible that MEMS chips carry such complex MEMS structures that the additional arrangement of structures for connection to or interconnection with other elements of the component is made more difficult.